creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Symulator Życia
Witaj użytkowniku, jestem Wolfy. Tak się będę opisywać, nie to nie moje imię, z resztą to byłoby dziwne. Posłuchaj teraz mojej historii. Pewnego sobotniego wieczora z nudów zacząłem szukać w internecie jakiejś fajnej gry. Na pewnej stronie z recenzjami gier online znalazłem opis gry "Symulator życia". Zainteresowało mnie to, bo gdy byłem młodszy lubiłem pograć w The Sims 2. Zaciekawiony zacząłem czytać recenzję, ocena była dość wysoka, wynosiła aż 8,5/10. Opis gry był tak chaotyczny, że wyglądał jakby pisało go 5 letnie dziecko, które nauczyło się kilku wyrazów od starszego brata, bądź siostry, ale nie potrafiło składać sensownych zdań. Wyszukałem grę w internecie. Miała własną stronę www. Oprawa graficzna była całkiem ciekawa, przedstawiała kilku rozmawiających ludzi, dom, psa i kota, a z boku standardowy ekran logowania i rejestracji. Wstukałem szybko dwa razy mój e-mail oraz hasło, które wybrałem. W polu "login" wpisałem Wolfy, a datę urodzenia podałem prawidłową (gra nie miała ograniczeń wiekowych). Odebrałem wiadomość potwierdzającą e-mail i kliknąłem w link. Automatycznie zostałem zalogowany. Zaczęła się rozgrywka. Na pierwszy rzut oka gra do złudzenia przypomina wymienione wyżej Simsy, musiałem stworzyć rodzinę i wybrać dom, prosta sprawa. Pierwsza różnica między dwoma grami była taka, że symulator miał więcej opcji osobowości. Nie mówię tu o kilku polach z wyrazami typu: leniwy, strachliwy czy wierny, mówię o sztucznej inteligencji zaprogramowanej tak, że bez mojej komendy moje postacie zachowywałyby się jak osoby odpowiadające im w realu. Po godzinie żmudnych zmagań udało mi się stworzyć przypominającą moją rodzinę, grupę awatarów. Zaprogramowałem także kota, którego sam posiadam. Następnym etapem początku gry był samouczek, nauczyłem się kierować ruchami mojej "rodziny" i edytować ich otoczenie. Dla przeciętnego zjadacza chleba samo zaprogramowanie osobowości było by trudne, a co dopiero dobieranie otoczenia na podstawie uczuć (w złym otoczeniu moje postaci bały się albo denerwowały). Ale dla mnie — człowieka po technikum informatycznym, był to chleb powszedni. Wiem, na razie historia jest nudna, ale czytaj do końca, zaraz przejdę do rzeczy. Następną opcją różniącą Simsy od symulatora była opcja kamery (nie wiem czy w trójce to dodali, albo czy przegapiłem to w dwójce, ale nie słyszałem o tym w Simsach) dzięki której mogłem nagrywać co robią moi "podopieczni", często zostawiałem na noc grę włączoną, z systemem auto gry oraz opcją kamery włączonymi, a rano oglądałem co bym robił gdybym nie spał. Często testowałem system gry i zawsze bezbłędnie mnie odwzorowywał, aż do tamtego dnia. Podczas gry zauważyłem, że nie ma mojego cyber kota. Przeszukałem cały cyber dom i nagle przypomniałem sobie o włączonej kamerze. Postanowiłem sprawdzić nagrania. To co zobaczyłem mną wstrząsnęło, to był cyber ja! Wszedł do kuchni, wziął nóż podszedł do śpiącego kota i zrobił to czego ja nigdy bym nie zrobił. Jeden szybki ruch, a salon, w którym spał kot, wzbogacił się o czerwoną plamę krwi. Byłem wstrząśnięty. To byłem ja, to był mój idealny duplikat, miał te same cechy charakteru i tą samą osobowość. Czyli ja byłbym do tego zdolny. Nie, nie uwierzyłem! Cyber ja wyczyścił nóż i plamę krwi tak dobrze jak tylko mógł. Bałem się co zrobi, a właściwie co ja zrobię z resztą rodziny. Zwłoki kota wrzucił do śmietnika. Podczas gry zajrzałem do śmieci, nie było tam go, musiała przyjechać śmieciarka. Postanowiłem nigdy w to nie grać, dla pewności wszedłem w opcje i nakierowałem kursorem na usuń konto. Kliknąłem, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu, a właściwie przerażeniu, było to niemożliwe. Po próbie usunięcie pojawiał się napis: "Już odchodzisz? Myślałem, że dłużej się pobawimy, Wolfy." Przeszły mnie ciarki, kiedy wracając do cyber domu, zobaczyłem kilka postaci zwisających z sufitu. Były to moje awatary. Wszystkie oprócz cyber mnie. Na ścianie domu napisane było krwią: "Symulator nie popełnia błędów" oraz: "tacy właśnie jesteśmy". Przerażony wyszedłem z gry. Nie miałem zamiaru już nigdy w to grać, zresztą, dla kogoś w moim wieku, gry typu Sims nie wydawały się dobrym połączeniem. Przez kilka dni moje życie toczyło się jak zawsze. Prócz wyrytych w pamięci słów: "Tacy właśnie jesteśmy" nic nie mąciło mojego spokoju. Wszedłem na komputer z zamiarem sprawdzenia poczty internetowej. W skrzynce znalazłem wiadomość bez tematu (a właściwie z trzeba kropkami zamiast niego). Nadawcą był mój e-mail. Nie przypominałem sobie, bym wysyłał wiadomość sam do siebie. W treści było kilka słów: "Zapomniałeś o mnie? Mam twój e-mail, twój wiek, twoje dane osobowe... jestem tobą, jeśli chcesz je odzyskać musisz mnie usunąć. Pozdrawiam, Wolfy. P.S Pamiętaj, Symulator nie popełnia błędów". Znowu wróciło uczucie strachu. Wszedłem z powrotem w tą piekielną grę. Znowu wrócił strach, że stanę się jak on, a właściwie cyber ja. Zalogowałem się. Dom był nietknięty, cały czas wisiały tam ciała, ale tym razem na ścianie widniał trzeci napis: "Wygraj by odzyskać życie". Nie wiedziałem o co chodzi. Znów próbowałem usunąć konto, tym razem napis był inny: "Nie może być tak łatwo". Pojawiła się nowa opcja: "Graj" (opcja rozgrywki domowej nazywała się "życie"). Kliknąłem to! Sterowałem teraz znowu cyber mną, jednak naprzeciw mnie stanął drugi cyber ja. Pojawiła się krwawo-czerwona informacja: "Sterowanie: W,S,A,D. Skok: Spacja. Atak: Z, X" Teraz gra wyglądała jak typowa bijatyka. Przez kilka minut walczyłem sam ze sobą, a kiedy wskaźnik mojego przeciwnika spadł do 1% stał się on inny, pobladł, zaczął intensywnie krwawić i wyjął ten sam nóż, którym dokonał zabójstwa kota. Pociął mnie. Przegrałem. Kamera zrobiła zbliżenie na jego bladą, rozwścieczoną twarz. Z głośników wydobył się straszny głos mówiący: "Już nigdy nie odzyskasz życia". Opcja "usuń konto" zniknęła z menu razem z opcją "Graj". Nie mogłem odzyskać tego co straciłem, ale mogłem zrobić jeszcze jedno. Poprosiłem o blokowanie wszystkich moich dotychczasowych kont, stworzyłem wszystko od nowa. Teraz jedyne co miał to moje imię, nazwisko i adres. Przeprowadziłem się, zmieniłem nazwisko, nie odzyskałem życia, stworzyłem nowe. Z pomocą psychologa pozbyłem się traumy, częścią terapii było podzielenie się z wami tą historią. nie wiem czy tylko ja miałem taką "przygodę", czy to każdy gracz Symulatora. Wiem jedno, ona dalej istnieje, jeśli znajdziesz kiedyś tą grę nie ryzykuj zostaw ją w spokoju! --- Autor: Wolfyzs podziel się opinią w komentarzu :D Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Gry